Harry Potter The Game
by skylineboy2200
Summary: Harry died at the Tri-Tournament killed by Voldermort after he is brought back to life in graveyard. Harry believes that this is the end… but its only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Harry potter is own by JK Roweling

We don't own any of the references from any games, books, films, comics, and other fanfictions etc.

This is our own take on a type of story we both enjoy.

By Hellshadowreaper and Skylineboy2200

This is our first attempt of writing a Fan fiction

**Key**

"Harry potter" – Talking

'_Harry potter' – Thinking_

() – parsalltongue

"" – **Spells **

_Cough – actions _

"_**You died a virgin" – Shadow talking to Harry in his mind**_

"_**Crazy shadow is" – Skyline talking to Harry in his mind**_

[Note] – In story Author Notes / time pass

**Chapter 1: GAME OVER**

Harry woke up in a grey room when a bright light rushed into the room, he had to cover his eyes from the light once his eyes adjusted to the light what he saw shocked him to his very core.

**GAME OVER **

**You lose!**

This caused Harry to become confused and scared with what it meant, then from amidst the grey circular floor came a rushing of words to the ceiling above. It read **final score**. As the words climbed Harry could see a few words, Achievements, negative achievements and finally unlocked.

The words continued to climb and then stopped abruptly. "What's going on here?" Harry said to himself looking at the list of words.

**Achievements**

Defeated Troll + 20

Saved Hermione +150

Befriended Hermione +50

Defeated Quirrell +200

Saved Philosophers Stone +1000

Joined quidditch team +10

Started Hogwarts +30

Defeated basilisk +500

Exposed fraud Lockhart +100

Learnt expect patronum +500

Defeated 300 dementors +1000

Saved Sirius Black +100

Befriended Luna +50

Survived first task +300

Survive second task +400

Won quidditch cup x3 +300

Voldermort defeated x3 +600

Final Score = **+5,310**

Once he saw the achievements he felt proud of himself but then the negative achievements started to begin and he felt like a deflated balloon.

**Negative Achievements**

Put up with Snape – 1000

Befriend Ron – 1000

Put up with Ron's Jealousy – 1000

Put up with the Dursley – 1000

Didn't work at your best in school – 500

Didn't fix own eye sight – 400

Failed tri-wizard tournament – 500

Never questioned Dumbledore – 900

Never had a social life – 700

Injury after a quiditch games x3 – 600

Never had a relationship – 300

Fell into taunts – 100

Was an emo – 1000

Tricked by the diary – 200

Killed by Voldermort – 8000

Died a virgin – 9000

Final score = **– 26,200**

"WHAT THE HELL!" he finally said after the shock subsided at the "died a virgin" negative achievement, "I'm only 14!"

Overall Final Score = **–20,890**

Final Rank = **You Suck worse than the Twilight Book Series** [just our opinion]

Unlocked = _**Sparkling Vampire Harry**_

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his final title since he knows the books were bad. But slightly shivered when he saw what he had unlocked.

As his laughter ended a new menu appeared it took him a moment to read it fully but as he read the menu it said.

_Music started to play [harry potter theme tune]_

**Harry Potter the Game**

His eye brow twitched as he saw the title _'my life is a computer game…. That's just fucked up' _Harry thought to himself.

**Continue from last save**

**Load**

**Restart**

**Settings**

**Options**

"How am I supposed to select anything, I want to know the settings?"

As he finished his statement the word Settings glowed and a new menu appeared before him.

**Settings**

**Difficulty: Hard**

**Auto-save: No**

**Tutorial – No**

**Check points: Disabled**

**Hints / Tips: No**

**Unlockables: Not Available**

**Auto-Levelling: ON**

**Aim Assist: OFF**

"No wonder my life was so hard it was set on bloody hard!"

**Change settings? Yes / No **

"YES" he yelled.

**Difficulty: Easy**

**Auto-save: Yes**

**Tutorial – Yes**

**Check points: Enabled**

**Hints / Tips: Yes**

**Unlockables: Available**

**Auto-Levelling: OFF**

**Aim Assist: ON**

"Alright now that's all sorted out, let's have a look at those unlockables." Harry said waiting for the unlockables to open. The word Unlockables started to glow and it opened up with a pedestal underneath with a model of normal Harry. As he looked around the room he noticed more pedestals similar to the first with writing on the base rose from the floor.

As Harry started to walk around the room he noticed that the unlockables were greyed out and chained up. As he walked past the first pedestal words appeared saying 'must be unlocked'.

"Right ok so what do I need to do to unlock these?" as soon as Harry says the word unlock, words appear out of the statues. Harry walks over to the nearest one which had Harry with his parents.

**Potter Origins (with Parents alive)**

**How to unlock!**

**Complete Game  
on Hard  
Difficulty**

"So to unlock these I need to accomplish certain things. I wonder what else is here?" as Harry walks around he notices himself in all of them but there's always something slightly different about them. As he walks through them he notices that there are two separate sections origins and powers.

In the centre of both columns there looks to be a giant statue, heavily chained and very dark. As he approaches it a glass wall appears around it making it impossible to reach. "How am I supposed to unlock it if I can't even get near it to see how to unlock it?" At Harry's complaint words appeared in the glass saying.

**God like Harry**

**How to unlock!**

**Complete on  
Hardest Difficulty  
without Dying  
or using auto saves  
and normal origins  
and must not die a virgin**

"Ok that's going to be a pain in the arse to get, but it's going to be so worth it" Harry stated "and stop it with the virgin shit I'm only **14"**.

Harry annoyed starts to walk away and check out more of the powers. "What powers are there?" he carries on walking down until he notices a larger pedestal. "Why is this one so big?" as he approaches it he can see.

**Werewolf Harry**

**Defeat  
Werewolf Lupin alone  
with no assistance and  
no powers used**

"So how do I go back to the main menu?" the room changes and he Is back to where he began.

"Ok then, so what n…." but before he could finish his sentence a loud voice shouted in his ear for some reason reminded him of Hagrid.

A voice echoed "Hello" which caused harry to spin around and look for the voice "whose there?" Harry asked the empty room

"We are" this time the voice is joined with another.

"Show yourself!" Harry demanded at the voices.

"Oops sorry, we are invisible again" now appearing two people one in a white hoodie and a black hoodie that had their hoods up so he couldn't see their faces but could tell they were both male. "Hey how do you like this place Harry" the Guy in White asks as the guy in black looked around.

"Um who are you?" questioned Harry to the two new people.

The Guy in Black spoke next "we are the creators of this world…WE ARE GOD" as he finished he broke out in an evil laugh, this made Harry back away slowly as he looked at the Guy in White he saw a tick mark above where his eye would be.

"Would you STOP THAT!" as he slammed his fist into his friends head, the force caused the man in black to face plant the floor which caused a crater in the floor with his face.

_Cough-Cough_ "sorry about him he's only slightly insane" answered the Guy in White to Harry's unasked question "anyway where were we."

Harry looking blankly at the Guy in White noticing the guy in black seemed to be unconscious.

"Where am I and who are you two?" Harry asked in a semi-polite tone.

"Where you are, is simple yet hard to explain" the Guy in White answered in a wise old man voice.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned in curiosity with a raised eyebrow.

"Basically your in-between worlds at the moment" the Guy in Black said as he put his arm around Harrys shoulders which made Harry jump since he thought he was unconscious a second ago.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked in shock

"Well when a man and woman love each other very muc…"

"I GET IT" Harry yelled "smart ass" he mumbled under his breath as the Guy in Black laughed and walked back to the guy in white who had his face in his palm.

"Anyway…before I was interrupted" as he glared at the Guy in Black as said guy gave him the peace sign with a big cheesy grin which only made the guy in white to gain another tick mark.

"As my friend here stated you are in-between worlds at the moment" the Man in White said

"Why" Harry questioned

"We decided that since your life is…well shit we decided that we should lend a hand" the Man in Black said in a serious tone.

"How was my life shit?" harry

"Well apart from the fact you died a virgin" the Man in Black stated in a joking tone

"IM 14 FOR BLOODY HELL SAKE" harry roared as he was feed up with the virgin jokes.

"Touchy one he is" the Man in White said in a tone that sounded like yoda

After a brief pause both the men burst out laughing but then stop and their faces turn to pure horror as Harry ask a dangerous question

"Why did you speak like that?" he questioned in a confused voice

"WHAT YOU NEVER HEAR OF STAR WARS!" the two men yelled in unison and in disbelieve.

"What's that?" asked Harry with a metaphorical question mark above his head.

"Another reason your life sucks" the Man in Black stated whilst he shook his head

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with anger in his voice

"Every man in the world needs to watch star wars at least once to be a true man" the Man in White said in a serious voice

[After explaining what star wars is]

[20 minutes later]

"Why do you both still have your hoods up?" Harry questioned once again

"To keep the mystery and badass image of ourselves" the Man in Black said in a serious voice

"But mainly because we forgot to take them down" the Man in White said truthfully, as the Man in Black face-palmed.

"Can you please take them down" Harry asked as he wondered what the two before him looked like.

"Well since you said please" the Man in White said in a humorous tone

As they pulled their hoods down the Man in White he was a young pale man with blonde hair that reached to the back of his neck as well as dim blue eyes with a small smile on his face.

Whilst the Man in Black had short spiked reddish brown hair with dark blue / green eyes as well as a mischievous smile that reminded Harry of the Wealesy twins

"Let us properly introduce ourselves, I'm Hellshadowreaper and this is Skylineboy2200"

"What's with the long names?" Harry asked whilst wondering what weird names they both had

"They're not our real names but aliases" Skylineboy2200 informed Harry as he could see the confusion in Harry's eyes.

"To make it easier on both you and us; call me Shadow and him Boy" the newly named Shadow told Harry

"I'm not going to be called Boy call me Skyline" the now named Skyline said as he glared at his friend.

"Ok so Shadow and Skyline why are you doing all this?"

"As we said before that since your life is shit we are going to help you by making your life a game" Skyline informed.

"A game" Questioned Harry

"Yep a game were the more stuff you do the more your level up and stronger you get" Shadow informed Harry then with a smirk he added "And the more badass you will become"

"What you mean by more 'Badass'?" Harry asked using air quotes around the word badass

"As you might of saw there are different statues in the unlock menu they are origins and power ups" Skyline told Harry as if he was answering Harrys question. "The origins are different starting points in the game they are simple things like being raised by someone else or to extreme things like being the son of Voldermort."

"WHAT!" Harry yelled in fear as he imaged that monstrosity as his father it made him feel sick.

"Yep, and the power ups are sort of the same thing but they change your power rather then you're your starting point, since they can be something like being a fire elemental to having power over the undead" Shadow continued were Skyline had left off, whilst ignoring Harrys pale look

As they finished talking, Harry regained colour in his face and he remembered the figure behind the glass case.

"What about the one called Godlike Harry?" Harry wondered

The two men looked at each other, both smiled then looked at Harry.

"That my dear boy is the Ultimate Harry; he is the most badass in the world" Skyline said whilst walking around Harry

"He has an insane healing factor that he can lost an arm and it will grow back in under 10 seconds" Shadow informed as he sat down on a chair he had summoned

"Unlimited power, max stats on all types of magic" Skyline said as he also sat down on a chair he summoned.

As Harry started to daydream of the possibilities of the power up Shadow decided it was time to make his dreaming crash and burn around him.

"But since you failed you can't have it" Shadow said as he grinned enjoying Harrys face-plant the floor once he woke back up from his dreaming.

Once Harry got back up he also sat on a chair Skyline summoned for him

"Ok so is there anything else that I need to know" Harry asked as he lent forward.

"Not much, just the pause menu, the different skills you can gain, and how to level up" Skyline said as he rubbed his chin in thought

"And the perks" Shadow reminded his friend

"Yes and the perks" nodded Skyline

"The perks?" Harry questioned

"Yes the perks are something that I added into the game; they allow you to have a different in the world" Shadow told Harry

"Such as" Harry inquired

"Well one of the perks is called _**Ladies Man**_"

"Ladies Man?"

"It allows you to have an easier time with women"

"That could have been useful this year but why can't it be to complete understand women?"

"Because in our internet knowledge we don't understand women"

"Don't you mean infinite"

"Sure that too" Shadow waved off Harry. "Anyway there are other perks all you need to do is access them through your start menu like before and it will bring you here no matter where you are."

"Right ok and how will I be able to get to the menu during my life I mean the game?"

"You haven't realised it yet? It's done by voice command." Skyline questioned in disbelief

Harry looks around thinking and putting the pieces together "ooh yeah"

"Also there is a manual that can only be read by you and to everyone else it will be the most boring book there ever seen." Shadow informed

"What about Hermione? She would read any book she could get her hands on"

"It looks like the twilight books" Shadow lied to see how he would react

"Please don't" begged Harry as he rapidly paled

"Ok, it will be a blank book to her" Skyline said as he had to hold in his laughter when he saw his horrified face.

"To activate it you just open it and press the red button, it will then freeze the world around you and bring you to the start menu" Shadow informed Harry.

"Now that's all sorted, we are going to send you back to when you were a baby s…." Skyline informed Harry before he was interrupted by said person.

"Why" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you let me finish, I was going to say because then you can start from the beginning and gain you skills from the start." Skyline

"Oh" was the only thing Harry could say

As Harry stood there thinking through everything that had happened in his life and what the two men in front of him said, he realised that it was a good idea, even though he had to live with the Dursleys again.

"By the way, on a completely unrelated note once you get your Hogwarts letter, you can go to Gringotts Bank you can get emancipated and don't need to live with your relatives again" Shadow grinned to Harry as if reading his mind.

"Sign me up" grinned Harry

"Ok this may sting" warned Skyline

"How much?" Harry questioned in worry

"A lot" grimaced Shadow with a frown on his usually smiling face

As Harry eyes opened he noticed that he was small and in the arms of Dumbledore, that when he realised that he was a baby again. He then hear

"Is that where ….?" McGonagall said in a sad voice

"Yes he will have that scar forever" Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone

"_**No he won't" Shadow said in a sing-song voice**_

Harry eyes widened as he heard Shadows from the grey room voice in his head.

"_**Yes we're in your head but don't worry, we will only talk to you like this once or if we need to update the game" informed Skyline**_

"Good luck Harry" Dumbledore

"_**And so it begins" Shadow said in an ominous tone that sound like Dumbledore**_

"_**Where did you get a copy of Dumbledore's beard?" Skyline questioned in disbelief**_

"_**EBay" Shadow replied without missing a beat**_

All Harry heard in response to that was a loud smack sound and a mumbling of "of course", his last thought before he fall asleep was _'Why me'._

"_**Because you're Harry Potter" **__**the two men said in unison**_

As his eyes closed he heard the start of very catchy intro.

_[The Harry Potter theme tune]_

Authors Notes

HSR: This is our first attendant at a story so if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes please let us know; also I'm dyslectic so please keep that in mind and Don't Flame.

SLB: Any advice would be helpful and we hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Harry potter is own by JK Roweling

We don't own any of the references from any games, books, films, comics, and other fanfictions etc.

This is our own take on a type of story we both enjoy.

By Hellshadowreaper and Skylineboy2200

This is our first attempt of writing a Fanfiction

**Key**

"Harry potter" – Talking

'_Harry potter' – Thinking_

() – parsalltongue

"" – **Spells **

_Cough – actions _

"_**You died a virgin" – Shadow talking to Harry in his mind**_

"_**Crazy shadow is" – Skyline talking to Harry in his mind**_

[Note] – In story Author Notes / time pass

**Chapter 2 – Game Life**

[8 years later]

It had been eight years since the beginning of his new life/game.

In the beginning Harry couldn't see anything different from his first life and his second until the age of 5 when his aunt and uncle the first time round started to make him do the cooking and the cleaning for the family. Another thing that was different was the fact that he didn't sleep in the cupboard under the stairs which he was thankful for.

Currently he was walking home from his primary school in surrey. Once he was home, he went into his room and walked over to his table to start doing his homework then he saw on his table was a book that he had completely forgotten about; it was the manual for the game. As he put his bag down he picked up the book and opened it to see that there was the red button inside, so as told by the two guys in the grey room he pressed it and as they said the world froze around him, remembering what to do next was simple.

"Main Menu" Harry spoke with authority, as he finished speaking he found himself in the grey room once again. It was quieter than last time as he was about to speak again a loud voice broke the silence and that made Harry nearly jump out of his skin.

"FINALLY! Took you long enough" a voice yelled then mumbled the last part

As Harry spun around to see the person that yelled, his eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw a man wearing a black hoodie who had short spiked reddish brown hair and dark blue / green eyes

Once he got over his shock he yelled back in confusion "SHADOW what you doing here?"

Shadow sighed as he walked over to Harry and lead the young Harry off to a door "Skyline and I have been waiting for you since you chose to have a tutorial"

As they entered the room Harry saw that Skyline was still the same as before pale with blonde hair that reached to the back of his neck and dim blue eyes. When he saw Harry he speak "Welcome Harry, glad that you could join us"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Harry my Friend this is your tutorial" Shadow says coming up and wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Tutorial?" Harry asks while thinking how it lead to this

"You really don't recall do you" Skyline says rubbing his temples. "You really need to be more perspective".

Harry looks at Skyline then Shadow "I still have no idea what you're talking about"

Skyline summons a chair and sits down while pondering what to say. "Well, when you had changed your settings, you said yes to the tutorial"

"So that's what we're going to do Harry" Shadow says giving no time for Harry to respond dragged him into another room.

The room changes into an old 1950's interrogation room complete with a table and chairs also it was in black and white colouring for the full feeling of the era.

"Take a seat Mister Potter" Shadow says on the other side of the table being0 suddenly serious. "Please tell me where you were the night of April 1st at 3pm?"

"Uh in the kitchen?" Harry says not only confused about the sudden change of room but also trying to answer his weird question.

"Hmm ok" Shadow summons his own seat facing Harry across the table

"Wait where did you get the glasses?" Harry says noticing the new piece spectacles on his face

"I will be the one to ask the questions Mr Potter!" Shadow said as he slammed his hand on the table readjusting his seat "now then, do you know how Dumbledore gets his eyes to sparkle" Shadow still says with a serious tone

As Harry is about to say no, he heard a breaking sound. He turns around only to see Skyline with a tick mark above his left eye "you were supposed to tell him what we are teaching him not questioning him under a microscope".

"Microscope? What microscope? I'm just yelling at him because I just want to know about dumbles twinkle. I want to know since it's not bloody natural." Shadow Confessed in confusion

Before Harry can blink he sees Skyline throwing Shadow through the wall with only an extra tick mark above his head.

"Come on Harry lets teach you about something else until his sanity returns" Skyline says as he walks past noticeably trying to calm down

They come back into the normal grey room and notice the door to the room they were in just moments ago looking destroyed and he saw a few destroyed heavy duty locks on the floor.

"Right then now let's try to actually learn something" Skyline says whilst thinking what to teach Harry.

"What's with the locks?" Harry asked in confusion since the locks look strong enough to keep even an elephant out.

"Shadow wanted to keep me out so I destroyed them to get into the room" He informed Harry in a tone that sounded like he was talking about the weather.

Harry was shock and then looked at the room wonders if Shadows still unconscious?

"So anyway I think it was best if we start with something simple such as how to level up."

"Ok"

"So like any normal game that involves a level system, your abilities are separated into diffident sections"

"Ok so what are my stats then?"

"Well let's take a look"

_Click _as Skyline clicked his fingers a board appeared out of thin air

**Harry James Potter**

**Age – 8**

**Level – 1**

**Magical Alignment – Neutral**

**Stats**

**Magic – 1 / 20**

**Attack – 3 / 20**

**Defence – 1 / 20**

**Wisdom – 4 / 20**

**Charisma – 2 / 20**

**Courage – 2 / 20**

**Cunning – 3 / 20**

**Skills**

**Potions – 10 / 100**

**Transfigurations – 10 / 100**

**Charms – 10 /100**

**Defence against dark arts [DADA] – 10 / 100**

**Herbology – 20 / 100**

**Magical Creatures – 10 / 100**

**Astronomy – 10 / 100**

**Arithmancy – 30 / 100**

**Runes – 10 / 100**

**Divination – 10 /100**

**Flying – 10 / 100**

**Magical Knowledge – 10 / 100**

**Mind magic – 10 / 100**

**Perks**

**Parseltongue [Level 1]**

**CLICK HERE TO LEVEL UP **

"As you can see there are three main sections Stats, Skills and Perks, each section will be covered in turn" Skyline told Harry "now any questions?"

"Um….what does it mean by Magical Alignment"

"Magical Alignment is what side your magical power is leaning towards since some perks have extra abilities if your magic goes one way or the other, as you can see its neutral at the moment don't worry it will be covered more later"

"Alright"

"Now there are 7 different stats that effect your overall standing they are Magic, Wisdom, Attack, Defence, Charisma, Courage and Cunning", "each one is pretty much self-explanatory, also remember this, that when you level up you can upgrade your Skills each level, your Stats every Even Numbered level and the Perks can be gained every Three Levels"

"Ok but how will I upgrade my Skills and Stats?"

"Well that's simple you get 5 points to spend on the stats and 5 points to spend on the skills, Simple see"

As Skyline finished the door to the room opened and Shadow walked in, clicking his neck and yawning as if he had just work up from a nap.

"Ahhh that was a great nap" Shadow finishes with a yawn

"About time you woke up, we are getting to your part of the tutorial" Skyline said as he patted his friends back trying to keep him awake.

"OW stop it" Shadow says waking up "damn it can't you let me wake up on my own"

"You can wake up on your own when you're not wasting other people's time" Skyline finishes and summons a few chairs.

"Yeah yeah" Shadow mumbled as he lay down on a sofa he had summoned "Troublesome Blonde"

"OI! Don't fall back to sleep"

"Fine Fine….ok Harry next we're going to talk about Skills and Perks since their the two things I know the most about in the game" once he finished speaking he sat back up and looked Harry in the eye

"Ok" Harry nodded whilst wondering how Shadow looked more tried then before.

"Right, the skills are based on 12 different subjects all but three are subjects at Hogwarts such as Potions, Charms and Runes. Following so far?"

"Yes I am but what are the three that aren't a subject? And why are they based on subjects at Hogwarts?"

"In order of asking, the three are Flying, Magical Knowledge and Mind Magic, and we know that Flying is taught to first years but that's about it." Shadow informed Harry before he could ask the next question on his lips about flying. "We based them on the lessons at Hogwarts since we believed that it would be easier for you to understand. Now before we move on to perks, is there any questions?"

"Only one, will my stats and skills need to be a certain level for anything?"

"Yes they will but mainly for the perks as well as how well you do in class"

"Perks are different things that affect the game in world, I'm going to use a few perks to make my point alright"

"Ok"

_Clear throat _"alright the first one I'm going to show you is the _**Lady Killer Perk**_"

_Click _

Next to Shadow a small board that had writing slowly forming on the board. It read

**Lady Killer **

_Underneath the title was an image of a cartoony Harry surrounded by women with hearts for eyes_

**[Level 1 – works on normal women]**

**[Level 2 – works on strict women]**

**[Level 3 – works on crazy women]**

**[Level 4 – works on Veelas]**

"As you can see this perk works on four different levels the first level allows you to sway normal woman like your classmates or a shop assistant. The next level works on strict women like Professor McGonagall and Mrs Weasley, the third level works on crazy women who are fanatical to other like Bellatrix LaStrange and finally the last level works on women who have Veela blood in their veins like Fleur. Also this isn't the full information for it since you'll need to see how to unlock the other levels. So any questions for this perk? "

"Not really. It pretty much easy to understand" Harry answered whilst thinking how useful the perk could be in life.

"Next is a perk you already have the _**Parseltongue perk**_. Now any questions before I move on?"

"Why do I already have that perk?"

"You were born with it that's why but it's only at level 1"

_Click _

The board next to Shadow changed the writing now read

**Parseltongue**

_Underneath the title was an image of a cartoony Harry with a snake wrapped around him_

**[Level 1 – works on normal Reptiles]**

**[Level 2 – works Magical Snakes]**

**[Level 3 – works on Dragons and Basilisks]**

"Unlike the last perk this only has three levels the first level works on normal reptiles like cobras, boas and salamanders. The next level works on magical serpents like hydras and the final level allows you to talk to Dragons and Basilisks"

_Click _

The board next to Shadow changed the writing now read

**Elemental**

_Underneath the title was an image of a cartoony Harry surround by the five main elements_

**[Level 1 – pick an element] (Fire / Wind / Water / Earth / Lightning)**

**[Level 2 – increase power and control over your chosen element]**

**[Level 3 – chose second element] (Fire / Wind / Water / Earth / Lightning)**

**[Level 4 – Able to eat the elements your have chosen for power]**

**[Level 5 – Power to merge chosen elements into a new element + master control over element]**

"This is one of the larger perks since it has five levels the first level you pick an element from the main five of Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Lightning" Shadow paused and took a deep breath. "The next level allows you to increase the power of your chosen power as well as the control over of the element. The third level allows you to pick another element of the five and like level two your control increases since it needs to command two elements. The fourth level allows you to be able to eat the first element you have chosen. The last level allows you to be able to eat the second element you have chosen as well as the power to merge chosen elements into a new element as well as have master control over elements"

_Click _

The board next to Shadow changed the writing now read

**Wand-Less Magic**

_Underneath the title was an image of a cartoony Harry levitating books with only his hands_

**[Level 1 – able to use on spells learnt in first and second year]**

**[Level 2 – able to use on spells learnt in third and fourth year]**

**[Level 3 – able to use on spells learnt in fifth / sixth and seventh year]**

**[Level 4 – able to use on powerful spells]**

"This is Wand-Less Magic which normally is impossible but since we changed the world into a game, you can now do it." Shadow clapped his hands and cleared his throat "Alright for this perk you can do them wand-less until a certain level when you can do it wordlessly, Level 1 you are able to do any spells you can learn at a first and second year level without the use of a wand, Level 2 is the same as Level 1 but for third and fourth year, Level 3 is the same as 1 and 2 but for Fifth, Sixth and Seventh year and now you can cast spells from Level 1 and 2 wand-less and wordless. The final level is Level 4 you will be able to use spells of level 3 wand-less and wordless the final perk of this level is you can use the Patronas Charm and the three Unforgivables Wand-less but not wordlessly"

_Click _

The board next to Shadow changed the writing now read

**Puppetry**

_Underneath the title was an image of a cartoony Harry with a puppet version of himself on strings from his hand._

**[Level 1 – control of inanimate objects]**

**[Level 2 – control of weak minded people]**

**[Level 3 – mild minded people and can uses strings to attack]**

**[Level 4 – strong willed people]**

_**[Dark perk – mind control and complete control over the person]**_

_Click _

The board next to Shadow changed the writing now read

"This is one of my personal inputs as well as allows me to introduce Magical Alignment perks, you with me so far" Shadow questioned Harry.

Harry nodded as he was letting the information sink in most of it was easy to understand

"Level 1 allows you to control small to medium sized inanimate objects such as chairs, tables etc., Level 2 allows you to control large objects like cars, buses etc. also it allows you to control the bodies of weak-willed people it allows you to move them against they will but they know what they are doing, Level 3 you can use the puppet strings as a weapon and your control increase to middle level of people like Hermiore, Level 4 you can control Strong-Willed like Dumbledore and Snape and you can move objects that are made of a huge mass like buildings, statues etc." Shadow took a deep breath "alright now we begin with the Magical Alignment. The Alignment can be in three different directions it can be more Light, Neutral and Dark. Light is if you do more good deeds no easy shit like help an old lady across the road or safe a cat from a tree but more stuff like save someone's life, Neutral is normal basically going through life doing the bare minimum or doing enough good and bad deeds to make everything even out and lastly is Dark is the opposite of Light were you do more evil deeds like killing an innocent person." Here Shadow paused and looked at Harry with a serious look "Remember Harry this famous phase _**The Road to Hell is paved with Good Intentions**_"

Harry nodded since he knew that something good to one is bad to another.

"Now Puppetry has a Dark Perk it similar to the control power but it allows you have complete control over them in their Mind and Body. Now we move on to the last perk I wish to tell you about before Skyline take over to talk to you"

_Click _

The board next to Shadow changed the writing now read

**Technomancy**

_Underneath the title was an image of a cartoony Harry surrounded with scrap metal and tools_

**[Level 1 – allows electronics to work within magic areas]**

**[Level 2 – allow user to make automatons and can understand technologies with a single touch]**

**[Level 3 – allows user understand technologies on a more in-depth level + allows user to create larger automatons]**

**[Level 4 – allows the user to become a living weapon]**

"This perk was something that Skyline came up with its called Technomancy. The First level allows electronics to work around magic; the second level allows you to create Automatons and can understand technologies at a basic level with a single touch such as phones and household appliances. Level 3 allows you to understand technologies on a more in-depth level, like how it is made, the parts needed, how it can be used. It also works on weaponry like guns, tanks etc. the final ability of this level is that you can make create larger automatons which we call Golems to make things easier also the Final level allows you to become a weapon such as you can remove your hand and make the underneath a Gatling-Gun but to do this you need to know the weapon at its core"

Once they were done Shadow snapped his fingers again and called Skyline back in to the room.

"Alright Skyline it's your turn." Shadow spoke to Skyline

Skyline nodded and turned to Harry

"Now then, let's talk about basic controls" Skyline says walking to Harry and grabbing the sign.

Skyline squashed and stretches the board and then lets it bounce back up into a bigger board "ahh that's better" Skyline says as he summons two more chairs.

"If this is about walking or breathing I know how to do that already" Harry says looking up at the board and causing Skyline to deadpan.

"We may not look smart but bloody hell Harry give us some credit" Skyline says trying get to the topic at hand. "Anyway back to controls, since you know how to 'walk and breath', I'm gonna teach you how to gain experience."

Harry looks up at the board noticing multiple images.

"Now as you can see you can gain experience through knowledge and duelling" Skyline says creating an orb in his hands.

"How come I have to gain experience through knowledge?" Harry says trying to figure out how to gain experience.

Shadow steps in and says "That is because you're going to school not going to war"

"Ok" Harry says sitting back down in his seat "hey wait what's with the orb?"

Shadow walks over and grabs some crisps out of the orb

"Hey leave my crisps alone" Skyline says moving the orb out Shadows grasp.

Shadow then turns to Harry and handed him the pack of crisps from his hand "He's hungry, so he summoned food for himself. And don't ask about why it's an orb."

Harry bites into one "salt and vinegar?"

"Yeah why not" Skyline says as he walks over closing the orb. "Anyway back to the basics"

"But really anything you do will give you experience, like cooking or studying and duelling. The ones that tend to give off the most experience is studying and duelling."

"So you better be a good shot" Shadow told Harry whilst pulling a pizza slice from a triangle he made appear like the orb

Skyline sighs before saying "that's really it about the basic controls so Shadow you wanna take over here?"

"Alright, I think it's time you levelled up" Shadow told Harry

"Alright, but how do I do that?"

"Well on the main board with your stats on at the bottom it says you are to click level up"

Harry walked over to the board and saw the button, before Harry could press it Skylines voice broke the quiet atmosphere

"Remember that once you finished levelling up you can't change any of your Stats, Skills or Perks. So choose wisely" Skyline informed Harry in serious voice

Harry's stats now read like this

**Harry James Potter**

**Age – 8**

**Level – 3**

**Magical Alignment – Neutral**

**Stats**

**Magic – 3 / 20**

**Attack – 3 / 20**

**Defence – 2 / 20**

**Wisdom – 4 / 20**

**Charisma – 3 / 20**

**Courage – 3 / 20**

**Cunning – 3 / 20**

**Skills**

**Potions – 12 / 100**

**Transfigurations – 11 / 100**

**Charms – 11 /100**

**Defence against dark arts [DADA] – 10 / 100**

**Herbology – 20 / 100**

**Care for magical creatures – 11 / 100**

**Astronomy – 10 / 100**

**Arithmancy – 30 / 100**

**Runes – 13 / 100**

**Divination – 10 /100**

**Flying – 10 / 100**

**Magical Knowledge – 12 / 100**

**Mind magic – 10 / 100**

**Perks**

**Parseltongue [Level 1]**

**Lady Killer [Level 1]**

As Harry finished upgrading his stats he waved to Shadow and Skyline as he exited the main menu. He found himself re-entering his bedroom from the grey world he shakes his whole body like a Wet dog and says "man I hate teleporting no matter what form it is." Harry sits down and closes the book causing the menu to disappear, "what to do now?"

He looks around the room and sees his unfinished math book gaining only a sweat drop on the back of his head and sighs. "Crap I forgot about math" Harry says making no effort to move.

He stands up and looks at the clock on his wall and notices the clock being only a few seconds ahead of when he left to the grey room. "Are the batteries empty?" as he saw his digital clock was still moving so the batteries weren't empty. Soon his stomach growled so he decided to grab something to eat. As he made his way to the kitchen Harry made himself a sandwich and grabbed an apple.

After he came back to his room he sat down at his desk again turning on his iPod. After a minute of deciding the songs he presses shuffle whilst grabbing his homework "this is going to take some time" Harry says grabbing a pencil while listening to the opening of Monster by Skillet.

End of Chapter

**-Authors notes-**

**HSR: sorry for the long wait, but had collage work to catch up with life**

**SLB: hey sorry for the wait but this chapter has been difficult for ideas but we hope you enjoy it like last time**


End file.
